Bad Boy, Seth
by Sunshine-Rising
Summary: Post BD 100 yrs . Ameila is new to the town of forks and finds that she is not so welcomed as she first thought she would be. There she meets an unusal family, especially Seth Clearwater, who has made it his mission to make her run for her sanity.
1. Forks Is Not Home

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight, as much as I wish I did, I do not. S.M. does.**

Chapter one - Forks Is Not Home

Everyone was shouting and giving me a headach. Rory, my little brother was shouting that I was taking up too much room. My mom was pushing and yelling at Meowzer and Quincy, my tabby and Aussie who were carrying on. My dad was yelling how he couldn't consentrate on the road. And I was yellin at everyone to shut up. This is what happens after a ten hour drive with your family in a cramped, four to five seater car. My dad is to become the new sheriff of Forks. Yippie, right? NO! My life is offically ruined! I have left a great home a great school and many friends behind in my hometown. I was popular, one of the 'cool' kids. I had to give it all up to move into a small town with people who most likely think they are better than you. I have to admit that I was one of those poeple, but, in a bigger town, city actually.

"Amiela! Get your beasts away from the front of the car. Please!" My mom shrieked at me. She never did like my cat and dog. Meowzer was only a couple of years old and she would throw things at her to keep Meowzer from going near her. Quincy was only a puppy, I got him from my friend Leta - her Australian Terrier had puppies about three months ago and decided to give me one as a farewell/good luck present - and my mom would treat him as if he were a middle-aged dog that knew better. I loved my mom, but I sometimes felt I could choke her for the way she treated my animals.

I quickly grabed Meowzer, who meowed in protest, and called Quincy to me. I set Meowzer on my lap and held Quincy in my arms.

"Ami?" Rory tugged on my sleeve. "Can I hold Quincy?" My ten-year-old brother loved dogs, especially when their puppies.

"Sure, Rory." I gently handed Quincy to him and cuddled Meowzer to my chest.

We arrived to our new home a few minutes later. It was a white two story house with blue shuters. The front door had a large glass window with a pretty design in gold outlining. There were two trees in the front yard on opposite sides. A white picket fence ran around the property and there was a two car gurage. It was simply gorgeous. Unlike some of the other houses around here that was just plain.

"Like it?" My father's voice called from behind my brother and I, who were gawking at the house. "It's one of the newer houses around here. Houses around here are over a centuary old and needed remodeling and such."

We went back to looking at the house. Our mom interrupted us by her screaming.

"Ahh! There's bugs everywhere!" She slapped a misquito that had the misfourtune to land on my mother.

"Honey," my dad said as he went by her side, "this place is moist, green and woodsy. It is the perfect place for bugs. So, yes, you will run into a bug every now and then."

"Well, I hate it. Let's go inside before we get spider bites."

Rory giggled. "Does she not know that spiders can go inside houses?"

My dad sent a stern look at Rory. "C'mon kids, let's go check out the place, huh."

*********

My room was amazing. It wasn't the master bedroom, but it sure looked like it. It had french doors that led to a balcony that was facing the backyard - which, by the way, was filled with flowers and a fountain and had an indoor pool in the shelter thing next to the shed. I had a walk in closet and a huge mirror that was on the door of it. My light source came from the ceiling that was in a swirling design. It was perfect.

I quickly set out to unpack when my cat and dog ran in. Quincy was chasing a frightened Meowzer. It was pretty funny.

I finally finished unpacking the things I had in the car - dreading the next day when I would have to unpack everything that was in the movers truck - and went down the stairs to get some dinner. Pizza Hut's pizza.

"So kids, how are you liking the place," mom asked. She had finally gotten over her bad mood and was her bright and shiny self. Finally.

"Well, Forks is not home...."

My parents looked nervous.

"It's way better!"

Big smiles graced their faces. I always thought the looked better with smiles.

**Hope you like this. Next chapter will most likely be longer and we'll see the people we love from **_**Twilight**_


	2. AN 1

**Sorry!!!!!!!**

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I've udated.**

**I've been working things out with my family and so I haven't had the time to write.**

**I will be udating sometime between now and the end of January.**

**It depends when we work out our problems.**

**Thank you all for being patient with me.**

**-Alivia**


End file.
